James and Lily: The Seventh Year
by Princess Shinko
Summary: This is a fanfic on James, the rest of the Marauders and Lily in their Seventh Year. Obviously you all know that James and Lily get together, but how... read to find out
1. Chapter 1: The Marauders meet

Two figures came rushing through platform 9 ¾, trunks crashing against each other's legs. On closer inspection, they looked windswept and tired and one of them was carrying a bag full of the contents of a joke shop.

'Damn it!' said one of them.

The scarlet, gleaming Hogwart's Express was leaving! Plumes of smoke issued from the funnel and the train was slowly gathering momentum.

These two figures rushed towards the closest carriage.

'Let us in! shouted one of them, banging desperately against a window. The train was now moving, slowly, but it was still moving and in a few seconds it would be off, streaking through the countryside. A sallow, menacing face, framed with a crop of oily black hair, grinned from a carriage near the middle of the train.

'Come on!' yelled one.

'The slimeball!' muttered another darkly.

The door of the last carriage was wrenched open and they toppled into it. Looking exhausted but elated with their luck, they got up and grinned as the train left the station.

'Oh my God! We actually made it,' said James Potter breathlessly, holding his side but stowing away his trunk at the same time.

'We only lost a frying frisbee and… some fireworks. Sorry Mr Filibuster,' came another, much calmer, voice of Sirius Black, who was rooting through the contents of his bag. He already sounded bored, as if he wished they had overslept another few seconds.

'I need to think of a suitable, let's say… punishment for Snivelly,' said Sirius.

James and Sirius had completely forgotten that somebody had opened the carriage door for them; they were now in a compartment.

'So we don't even get a thank you. We saved you around a 100 detentions and a howler from Mrs Potter, and what do we get… nothing,' said a voice with a long suffering but happy tone to it.

'Moony, Wormtail!'

The boys hugged each other; 2 months without all the Marauders had been very boring. Even when Sirius came round for dinner, James still found that he was sometimes bored. He had missed the excitement of the full moon coming around.

'We're waiting,' said Remus Lupin.

'Oh yeah, thanks!' James and Sirius chorused.

Remus began, 'We took the back compartment for a reason you know. Three years in a row, must be a record.'

'We got the worst choice of food too; the trolley comes here last,' piped in Peter.

'Sorry,' said James, playacting innocence, whose effect was ruined slightly by winking.

'Anyway, no harm done! Let's get to business. Snivelly up there was snivelling at us for almost missing the train. What do we have to say about that?' announced Sirius.

'Not again!' said Remus and Peter simultaneously.

'WHAT?' exclaimed Sirius.

'Remember last time we… or rather YOU ganged up on Snivel…Snape,' said Lupin, eyes full of worry.

'Oh, come on. It was his own curiosity that made him go to the shack. And it is not as if anything happened, Prongs pulled him out just fine. And if he died, it's not as if anyone'd miss him.'

'I think… Oh forget it! Just be more careful.'

'Coming James?' said Sirius, with a glazed look on his face…as if he was already visualising the attack on Snape.

During the conversation, James had been running his hands through his hair, making it messier than usual. He was thinking…which was very unusual. He usually did things on impulse.

'I dunno. It's just that…we might end up doing something bad again. I hate the Slimeball and all that but I don't want him dead.' Seeing the look of horror on Sirius's face, he hastily added, 'and I don't want any detentions straight away.'

After a moments pause, Sirius said, 'Come on! It might be our only chance for a few hours before the Slytherin prefects set out. Please!' pleaded Sirius. Slytherin 5th years were still a threat even if they themselves were in their 7th year. All people from the other houses worshipped James so they weren't a problem. The only thing was that they didn't know which house the head girl and boy were from.

James could see the shock of his own hesitation in Sirius's face.

'OK,' he said in an overly resigned voice, which couldn't quite completely mask a tone of excitement.

In the corner, Remus shook his head, knowing what would happen next as James and Sirius went out of the compartment.


	2. Chapter 2: Slughorn

**Thanx to all my reviewers: **pinkshadows, Sonia, Ayesha, Mollium, essiquette, pantsismyfriend and poj and pree.

Enjoy! (hopefully)

James and Sirius headed out of their compartment, discussing forms of attack on Snape.

"What about Tantallegra?" suggested James. (**for those of you who don't know, it is the tickling curse)**

"Naah! Too soft. I think we should stun him and then dissolution him," replied Sirius.

"But his friends. No actually, cronies would help him get out of that spot. The reverse charm is so easy that even his block headed cronies could help him get out of that spot."

"I wish the imperious curse was legal."

"Padfoot, you know you don't mean that."

Stories and rumours had been circling around about Voldermort getting power, there was no official evidence or reports in the Daily Prophet but there were rumours of odd disappearances, strange killings and dead families. Even Sirius and James, normally cooped up in their own world could sense that something was going wrong, that something was coming, something very bad.

As Sirius and James walked along the corridor, both lost in thoughts about Voldermort, James suddenly ducked.

"Hide me! Hide me!" he shrieked.

In the compartment next to them, you could just make out a large figure of an old man with an enormous stomach, covered by a waistcoat whose buttons looked like they would fall off. Most of the space was taken up by the stomach and in the corners, a few Hogwarts students could be made out, squashed against the walls.

It was Professor Slughorn, often known as old sluggy.

James had the misfortune of being in the Slug Club. Although it meant some privileges and good food (mainly leftover crystallized pineapples), a lot of his time was wasted listening to Slughorn rave on about his talents on the Quidditch field and in the classroom. Valuable time which Sirius and him could spend playing pranks, sometimes with the help of Wormtail and (very rarely but sometimes) Moony.

Another reason why James hated the Slug Club was because of Lily. Lily was Slughorn's favourite potions student, but that had an origin. Lily was amazing at the subject, all her potions were correct and Snivelly was often left the 2nd place, no wonder she was in the Club. James had a crush on Lily for years, not one that disappears, but a long lasting one. But he knew he was wasting his time. Lily Evans, top student, wanted nothing to do with him unless it was smirking at him or cursing him. James had just about given up.

At the moment James was trying to get behind the tall figure of his friend. Thankfully for him Sirius had grown tall enough to hide behind and Sirius wasn't in the Slug Club. Most of the people in Hogwarts were very surprised that Sirius, a person in the legendary, but evil, line of the blacks, wasn't a member. Sluggy had invited Sirius one day but Sirius had caused too much trouble. Slughorn had had enough of having his waistcoat buttons popping off and for having his crystallized pineapples dancing out of his reach. When Sirius's brother, Regulus, had joined the school, Slughorn was much to busy with him to bother about Sirius. Sirius however was not too bothered about it.

"It's soooooo boring. Who in their right minds would want to spend their evenings under the eye of a Walrus who natters on about history?" James thought that he had a fair point but unfortunately, his Dads companionship with Sluggy made it close to impossible for him to leave.

James inched along the corridor with Sirius infront of him. As they reached the next compartment, James breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close. Imagine if he had seen me, the whole afternoon wasted, listening to him drown on about the Holyhead Harpies." exclaimed James. "Sirius?"

Sirius had already fallen into a daydream. Typical.

Sorry that nothing that BIG happened, I promise that there'll be some action in the next chapter!




	3. Chapter 3: The attack

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot

James and Sirius had found out where Snape was, after escaping from Sluggy.

"Remember compartment C, attack on both sides," said Sirius seriously, sounding like an army officer,

"3…2…2… and IN!" he shouted.

The door blast open and revealed Snape and his friends. James had sent Muffliato to Slughorn's carriage so the lone teacher would not hear the noises.

Sirius and James had only been in there for a few seconds but they had already wordlessly immobilised all of Snapes' friends. At times like this you could see why they were fawned on upon by every teacher (except Professor McGonagall), their extraordinary spell work amazed nearly everyone.

James and Sirius, however, were not the only ones to be doing some spell work in the compartment. Snape had already said some very foul spells, which ignited James's fury, as he deflected them.

"You think you're better than us, with all your disgusting spells. All that Dark Magic, you're poisoned… a filthy creature you are," he spat. Sirius grinned appreciatively; James was really inspiring at times like this!

"And if you think that the Shack incident will make me any softer, carry on dreaming Snivelly! I don't care about you at all and the only reason that made me save you was to protect my friend from your filthy hands. And if you dare, dare tell anyone about Remus…mark my words, it will be the last thing that you ever do. Dumbledore may trust you, but I don't and I never will."

James then muttered Levicorporus, with a few tweaks of his own to ensure that Snivelly's pants' elastic was loosened. James knew that he would pay later, but he was savouring the moment, the joy of it all…it was almost inhuman.

"Good on you mate! You did a fantastic job out there, although I think that your salivial glands have dried up a bit!" exclaimed Sirius as they walked back along the corridor.

James had stopped walking. He had seen them, the familiar hazel eyes belonging to Lily Evans, emerging from a compartment only a few in front of them. As the eyes scanned the area, they landed on James and Sirius. Lily heard the shouting of Snape and saw the sweat on their foreheads, and put two and two together. As she opened her mouth, James prepared himself.

"I had it coming!" he thought.


	4. Chapter 4: James and Lily meet

**Thanx to all my reviewers: ****seabluesp****pinkshadows****, ChocolateGal16, ****SuGaRLiLy****, poj and pree, ****essiquette****, Mollium, Sonia and Ayesha! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The only reason why James hadn't put _Silencio _on Snape was that he wanted someone to see Snape defeated and humiliated. He wanted someone to investigate the noise and to see Snape weak and stupid and defenceless. But his plan backfired…

'How could you?' whispered Lily, sounded quiet but commanding at the same time.

'Just because your overlarge head is the most warped one that I have ever seen, doesn't mean that you can do those spiteful things!' she shouted, her voice getting louder.

"You're no better than Snape, strutting around like you own the place, that you are better than us, but you are NOT. You're just a stupid, dim-witted creature with an enormous ego and I don't want you near me. Get out of my way!' she screamed, barging past to go and help Snape.

James' face was thunderous, 'You don't like him anymore than we do,' grabbing her hand at the last moment.

'You know what he's done to all those First years and then you say that I'm warped for hurting him. What about you? Helping him, helping the slimeball who hangs around with Malfoy and their gang!'

Heads were emerging from some compartments, investigating the noise. James and Lily's shouting matches were always very entertaining.

Lily wrenched her arms free from his hold, 'Just because I don't like people, doesn't mean that I hex them or curse them, Potter! You're so immature that you don't understand that. You just walk around doing whatever you think. If I did what ever I wanted, you would be on Mars by now,' she shouted, walking back down the train.

James muttered, 'She's got a problem.' He walked balk down to his compartment, with Sirius following him behind. Sirius could tell that something was wrong. James had a horrible fake smile on his face and he was walking faster than usual. Sirius knew that he was going to explode once he got into the compartment.

James and Sirius entered while Wormtail banged the door shut.

'How'd it go?' enquired Remus.

'Terrible' said James.

Wormtail breathed out, gratefully. Maybe they wouldn't have to listen to James' huge monologue.

'It's Lily again, she's always bothering me. All I did was attack Snape. You know what he did to all those First Years, its just that the teachers don't have any proof of why the were drenched in blood last year. It's that Sectumsepra thing that he used on me in…when was it… fifth year. Lily then says that I'm immature, that I did something wrong. All that crap! What did I do wrong? I don't get it. She's the one…'

The rest of the marauders made themselves comfortable, this would go on for a long while.

In the girl's compartment, Lily had just walked in.

'Eew! Lily touched Snape, she's crawling with germs now,' said Alice Longbottom, Lily's friend at Hogwarts.

'Alice, you shouldn't be like that, he is just lazy and…' Lily grinned, 'I give up- he does stink!'

'What was it this time? Seriously, you can't be in a 30 metre radius of James without screaming!' sighed Marlene McKinnon, another good friend of Lily's. **(remember Moody and the original pic of the Order of the Phoenix, he mentioned Marlene in the scene)**.

'If it was 30, I'd be screaming through all my lessons and in the Great Hall too,' giggled Lily.

'OK then, 2 metres. Happy now. So come on, tell,' replied Alice.

'Well, I was just walking down, I told you that I wanted to get some food off the trolley and there he was, standing there with the oaf Sirius. And I could hear Snape screaming, yeah. So it was obviously them who did it. I screamed a bit and then walked off, but then the great baboon said that I shouldn't help and then I screamed a bit more. He is so flipping annoying! So I just went to help Snape, but I did get a few Mudblood taunts, but at least James, the snob, didn't get his way. He is so annoying, strutting around like he owns the place, like he is the best, but he isn't. He is just….'

'Lily, I think we get the picture,' said Alice.

Lily didn't hear her….


	5. Chapter 5: Peeves

The weather was terrible, even Sirius, who was previously in his hyper mode, was quiet. It seemed as if all the rain in the world was plummeting down onto Hogwarts. The droplets came crashing down, drenching everyone in the space of a few seconds. James was presently holding onto his owl, Rudolph, with all his strength.

James and Lily had spent the rest of the train journey conversing with their respective friends about how bad the other was. Although it was more like giving a speech than conversing (it had been a thoroughly one-sided conversation in both cases.) In the boys' compartment, Remus had the sense to tell them to change early, causing a gap, albeit a short one, in James' monologue.

The marauders trudged up towards the horseless carriages. James knew about the Thestrals that dragged the carriages. This was the result of endless discussion with his fellow marauders about what/who could drive them; James was impossibly inquisitive.

Remus gave a glance to the forbidden forest near Hogwarts. Only a fortnight till the marauding, Remus felt a pang of guilty at those words. 'Marauding' made it sound as if it was an adventure, not a time when he was supposed to be alone, keeping the inhabitants of Hogsmede safe.

Sirius on the other hand looked up at the castle and the forest with a boyish smile. He was FINALLY at home. Unlike the others, Hogwarts was the only place where he felt at home. Well, other than the joke shops. He had spent most of his summer at James' house, he had a wonderful time there but he knew that he could not live there forever. Only a few more moths and the gold in his fault given to him by Uncle Alphard would be accessible, he just had to wait till his birthday.

The boys headed into a carriage, Sirius peering around for any sight of Snape, while the girls got into theirs.

00000000000000000000

'My hair,' moaned Marlene, squeezing puddles of water out of her hair, 'I washed it last night.'

'Imagine what its going to be like indoors,' commented Lily.

'What?' said Alice.

'Peeves,' chorused Marlene and Lily. They both knew that subtlety was never Peeves' strong point **(yes, I know Nearly Headless Nick said that.) **and he would probably be preparing himself in the Great Hall now, holding water balloons like grenades.

'I wonder who the new head girl is?' questioned Lily. Alice and Marlene shrugged, they knew that Lily had wanted to be head girl but they didn't know who the actual Head was.

'I can't believe I'm asking questions like that now,' exclaimed Lily. 'You-know-who is out there and is getting power and I'm sitting in here wondering about who the flipping Head Girl is. I wish I could do something,' she exclaimed. 'It could be anyone next, Lucy Bones was just the first, absolutely anyone. I wish I could leave school now and do something.'

Alice and Marlene shared a surprised glance. Academics were the main part of Lily, she would always put in tons of effort into every essay, into every spell, but she was also passionate. After years of being her friend, they knew she was extremely stubborn and obsessive. If she believed in one thing she would follow it up till she was satisfied. However, the reign of Voldermort was something she couldn't control, something out of her reach.

0000000000000000000000

All the school, other than the 1st years, entered the castle. They breathed in a sigh of relief, no signs of water bombs. Suddenly Paracelsus **(a statue in Hogwarts, mentioned in HP and the OP) **came zooming down from the staircase, crashing down onto the terrified students below. The poltergeist laughed loudly from behind the stairs, watching the people pulling pieces out of their hair.

'This is absolutely preposterous, Peeves. _Reparo. _The headmaster will know about this,' announced the strict voice of Professor McGonagall.

'I don't care,' shouted Peeves, blowing a raspberry and flouncing off.

James grinned, lots of fun was in store this year, tons of it.


	6. Chapter 6: Petunia and the letter

**I went on holiday a few days ago and I saw this guy who looked like Gary Oldman, siriusly. (Excuse the pun.) He had the same mad eyed, crazy haired look on him like Siruis on the run from the dementors. Sirius Black is on the run in the Lake District! Anyway, thanx to all my reviewers, hope u like the chapter! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I am an author who has billions of pounds and who lives in Edinburgh. I can easily pay for my mobile credit as I have so much money. sees evil lawyers with pitchforks. No, I am not J.K Rowling and I do not own any of the characters. **

The marauders entered the Great Hall, laughing about Peeves.

'I always thought that Professor McGonagall had a soft spot for old Peeves,' chuckled Sirius.

'Why, Padfoot?' asked Remus.

'Well, imagine if we chucked old Paracelsus down the stairs, we would have been skinned alive by dear Minerva. All that honourable Gryffindor stuff. Peeves on the other hand only got a telling off,' explained Sirius.

'Yeah, you're right. Think, in a few years time. We could be witnessing the joyous reunion of Peeves and McGonagall,' laughed James who had had a vivid mental image of Professor McGonagall in a wedding dress.

'Imagine the music,' said Remus, who started humming the wedding tune with crashes and bangs between every couple of notes.

0000000000000000

'Oh look! There's Sirius!' squealed Marlene, hurriedly plastering a huge Cheshire cat grin on her face.

Lily and Alice sighed simultaneously. Marlene had been enamoured with Sirius from around third year. She always acted like a fool around him and the point was that Sirius never noticed her efforts.

'Boys,' sighed Lily.

'Anyway,' said Alice. 'How was dear Petunia this year? I know that she absolutely adores your presence.'

'It was as usual. Evil glares, nasty comments. She looked a bit happier at the end, I dunno why,' replied Lily. 'Anyway, I think that Marlene's going to cause herself harm. Seriously, what is she doing?'

Marlene was now viciously pawing her robes, in the attempt to get rid of the mud that had plastered on to her robes. Lily flicked her wand and said _scourgify. _Marlene seemed to have forgotten she was a witch in the presence of Sirius.

'Thanks Lils,' said Marlene happily, searching for Sirius again.

'Now, did you read that amazing interview with Celestina Warbeck in last weeks Witch Weekly?' said Alice, trying to distract Marlene.

It didn't work.

0000000000000000

'Oy, Prongs!' shouted Sirius, among the throng of students.

'What mate?' I've just seen Frank up there with Liam,' replied James, waving to his fellow Gryffindor 7th years. **(pretend that Liam is Lee Jordan's dad)**

'Here's your Head Boy letter, Prongs,' said Sirius, grinning, handing over a thick letter.

'What?' said James; clearly thinking Sirius was pulling his leg.

'I stole it when we got the Hogwarts letters,' said Sirius, eyes twinkling, 'your dad told me to, mate. He said 'payback' for the slug in the shower.' **(What? James' must have inherited his naughty streak from someone)**

'Your joking, right,' said James, sitting down on the Gryffindor house table. Remus was whistling innocently and Peter, being his usual unsubtle self, was grinning madly.

'What?' said Sirius, 'Ever wondered why your parents bought you that Nimbus One thousand broomstick.'

James' mind was racing through the last few weeks. True, his mother was grinning a bit too much for some Hogwarts book lists and true, he got a new broomstick for nothing. The Potters were rich but believed that everything had to be earned, they wouldn't have got him a new, brand-spanking new broomstick for nothing. But was he really head boy? Or was Sirius faking it?

The first years walked, no trudged, into the Great Hall. Each looking like they had seen a Hungarian Horntail, they were terrified. Sirius grinned; he remembered when he told Regulus that he had to battle a giant to get into Hogwarts.

The sorting hat broke into song as James opened his mouth. James and the others fell silent. There was a long-standing joke amongst the teachers that the only way to silence all of the Hogwarts students was to put the sorting hat in front of them.

_Hundreds of years ago,_

_Hogwarts was founded in the snow,_

_By 4 noble people,_

_Who had ambitions as high as steeples…_

**(sorry for the crap verse)**

When the sorting hat finished the song, the whole school broke into applause.

'That was the best one yet,' said Lily, cheering along heartily.

James however had stopped clapping and was arguing with Sirius.

'It can't be'

'Can, look it says Jamesie on the letter'

'Has Dumbledore gone mad?'

'Yeah, I think so'

'But he wouldn't…'

'Yes, he would…'

'But…'

'Yeah, you've got a big one'

Professor McGonagall then placed her disapproving eyes on the pair as she stood up to read the names of the 1st year students.

'Guys, shush' whispered Remus to his unobservant friends.

'Anant David'

_'Gryffindor!'_

'Billius Pepper'

'_Ravenclaw!'_

…

0000000000000000

'Aw, look!' said Alice, 'they look like they fell into the lake and had a dance with the Giant Squid'

'What do you think it was?' said Lily, 'waltz or some ballroom'

'More like the salsa' replied Alice.

Marlene was now staring at Sirius who was laughing at the expression on James' face.

0000000000000000

Petunia: 9 Magnolia Crescent 

Finally that obnoxious freak went off to her freaky building that she calls a school. I'm so happy because I got my own back on her. All the bloody time, Mum and Dad always dote on her. Lily this, Lily that. It's so annoying – she has done anything to deserve so much attention. She is such a suck up. Anyway, one day another stupid owl came into our house – they are such repulsive creatures. The owl had 2 letters from that freaky school of hers. Lily and Mum were out for another stupid 'treat.' Mum said that I could come but Vernon was going to take me out for lunch but when they left Vernon phoned to say that he got work experience slot with Grunings. I am so proud of him – he is so normal. Anyway, back to the point, one of the letters had lily's book lists while the other said that she had become a Head Girl. Lily's overlarge head is too full and doesn't need to become a Head Girl. Imagine what would happen if mum and dad found out. I couldn't believe it; her freakish school actually has a system. But at least Lily will get into loads of trouble because I threw the letter into the bin. No one will find out and if they do, it will be too late. Revenge!

I hope u liked it, I put in the Petunia bit caus I think she hated Lily so much, she would have done something to avenge Lily. At this moment in time, there is a small blue button on this screen screaming for your attention, please review. ;)


	7. Chapter 7: Responsibility and James

Thanx for the reviews –pinkshadows, lilyre, ChocolateGal16, Rohini, seabluesp, SuGaRLiLy, poj and pree, pantsismyfriend, essiquette, Mollium, Ayesha and Sonia 

**Thank you too Rohini for pointing out that Alice wouldn't have the surname Longbottom. Anyone got any ideas? Anyway, I hope you like this chap.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter characters caus if I did I would have lots of money ;)**

Dumbledore stood up and silence issued around the great hall. He looked awe inspiring from the teacher's table, he was dressed in magnificent purple robes that were embroidered with sparkling stars and he seemed to radiate power.

'Welcome to our new faces and greetings to the old. I hope that you have all enjoyed a refreshing break. There is time for speech making but my stomach cries out, tuck in!' announced Dumbledore. There was an appreciative chuckle spread around the Great Hall although it was a bit subdued from the Slytherin table.

The house tables suddenly were loaded with food for the feast, the first years looked amazed but the other years were too used to it to care. Sirius, being Sirius, was acting like a starved man. He was grabbing anything within a metre radius and stuffing it into his mouth. Marlene, however, was not fazed by this and carried on staring at him adoringly. Lily and Alice looked at her with a mixture of amazement and horror, how could she fancy a human dustbin?

James, not being James, was staring at his letter with an expression of loathing on his face. Remus looked at Sirius with disgust, he was now attacking two chicken drums, and turned to James.

Remus sighed, 'What's the matter? People think that it's an honour to be Head Boy.'

'It can't be me,' said James.

'Look, it says on the letter and no one else is wearing the badge, OK. Just face up to it, or are you a chicken,' teased Remus, knowing that insulting James was sometimes the only way to keep James sane.

'Yes,' said James, 'I will be brave.' He looked at his letter with a newfound defiance.

'At least you'll have some responsibility,' said Remus.

James mask of confidence slipped as quickly as it came, leaving a horrified face.

'Responsibility,' whispered James, as if it was dangerous.

Remus sighed.

00000000000000

Dumbledore stood up and the hall fell quiet again, James had recovered from the terrible world 'responsible' and had eaten the same amount as an average troll.

'We have the following announcements. The first years must not go into the forbidden forest on pain of death,' seeing the horrified on the first years, he hurriedly winked broadly. 'We also need to remind students that magic is not allowed in the corridors and that joke shop products will be confiscated. Augustus **(caretaker)** reminds us that the offences are punishable by detention. I hope that this year will be a very prosperous one and I look towards our head boy and girl as well as the prefects to make it a happy one.'

Lily followed Dumbledore's gaze, why was he looking at her? Had she done something wrong? And why was he looking towards the marauders?

A brief frown appeared on Dumbledore's face but then he carried on, 'I advise you to have a nice refreshing sleep ready for your lessons tomorrow.' Dumbledore raised his hand and the students went out of the hall, chatting noisily.

'What am I supposed to do?' said James, looking at Remus with a pleading look in his face. 'My life is over.'

'You help the prefects take our Gryffindor first years to the common room,' explained Remus, he knew all of this being prefect in the last 2 years.

'Ok. SQUIRTS!' bellowed James.

'Not like that, you fool! Nicely,' muttered Remus, massaging his ear which had been in the direct line of James' shout.

'Nicely?' said James, with a puzzled look on his face.

'Yes, now go!' said Remus, pushing him.

'Can you help me?' said James in a lisp, making his eyes wide and round like a baby's.

0000000000000000000000

Lily, Alice and Marlene headed off to the common rooms, chatting.

Suddenly Lily stopped, 'Potter has got the head boy badge, who did he steal it from?' She started looking around for the true owner of the badge.

'Actually Lily, he is head boy now,' said Marlene quietly.

'What?' said Lily. 'This can't be true.'

'It is,' said Alice.

'Has Dumbledore gone mad, did Professor McGonagall actually agree to this? The whole school will be ruined, both of you know perfectly he's gonna abuse his position. All of Hogwart's reputation going to be lost, they'll be no control at all,' ranted Lily.

'Give him a chance,' said Alice.

Lily's look of repulsion was enough to silence both Alice and Marlene on the topic.

Next chap will be on how Lily finds about Petunia and her head girl letter! This chap kinda shows how biased Lily was towards James.

Please review ;p


End file.
